Of Flowers
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Larxene needs some peace of mind. So she goes to look for Marluxia, what she finds will change the course of history. Larxene Marluxia oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within. If I did the Organization wouldn't be dead.

Larxene wandered the stark, white hallways of Castle Oblivion. Wondering, what she should be doing. Sora wasn't due to arrive in for over a month… although the time would likely pass in the blink of an eye. Castle Oblivion was built to make people forget things… she couldn't even begin to count the times it seemed like she closed her eyes and opened them three days later. At least all of this idleness would be worth it in the end… maybe. If Marluxia and she could really use the keyblade wielder to overthrow Xemnas… what would change? Marluxia would be in charge but… her pink-haired cohort had been decidedly vague on plans after the coup. She slumps against the wall, feeling incredibly tired for no reason she could explain. A large sigh escapes her.

An incredibly annoying voice comes from around the corner, "that was quite a sigh. Trying to top Xaldin in the windbag category?"

She pokes her head around the corner to see Axel idly leaning against the same wall as her, "…no… I'm just bored."

Axel smirks and starts to walk away, "got it. I'll leave now."

She yells at Axel's retreating back, "am I that unpleasant to be around?"

Axel yells back without stopping, "only when you're bored."

She slumped down to the floor, head on her knees, now what? Even if he was as annoying as hell Axel would at least given her someone to talk to… or mock. Vexen was always down in his lab, Zexion and Lexaeus never left the basement… and Marluxia… she really never knew where her only 'friend' would show up. The Graceful Assassin would portal in, give a few orders, and then leave again. It made her wonder what he was up to… he couldn't be… making plans with someone else? Could he? Doubt made her waver in support of Marluxia's plan. Maybe she should try to find him… yes… She stood and resolved to find Marluxia. If he didn't give her the answers she wanted then she was out, screw the coup.

She checked the most obvious place first, his room. Nothing to indicate where the Graceful Assassin was; only the numerous plants that Marluxia tended with obsessive care. Sunflowers, petunias, irises… more flowers than she could ever imagine under one roof. She had always envied the fact that Marluxia had the power to give life to some things, not just take it away. Marluxia's flowers were almost like children to him, she had seen the man crooning to blossoms that were just starting to burst into life… offering gentle encouragement… she wished sometimes that he would speak that way to her. Make her feel like she was more than nothing. Stop her from wilting… she started to laugh at herself, although it was a sad laugh. Now she was using flowers for metaphors… perfect.

She looked out the window of Marluxia's tower room… something off in the distance was catching the sunlight and causing an annoying glare. There was some kind of building out there? Was that where Marluxia spent all of his time? She opened a portal to the ground level and hopped out one of the windows, putting an unnecessary amount of distance between herself and the main door. She took off across the emptiness between her and the structure, wondering to herself what Marluxia was keeping out here. Was it some secret research project he was doing? Were any of the others involved? Worst-case scenarios flew through her head one after the other.

At length she arrived at the building, almost out of breath from running this far. Wait… why hadn't she just opened a portal and took two steps instead of two-hundred thousand??? She cursed her moment of stupidity and blamed Castle Oblivion. When she was done berating herself she actually looked at the building for the first time, really looked at it… it was a greenhouse. Relief washed through her like a tidal wave, Marluxia just had a private greenhouse, that was fine but… what could he keep here that he couldn't keep in his room? Curiosity drove her to open the door, ignoring the 'no trespassing' sign.

The instant she opened the door a wave of scent assaulted her nose. She almost passed out from the heady aroma of so many flowers, and oh the color! Every variety of flower she had ever heard of filled the greenhouse, and some she hadn't… but the roses… the entire center aisle was all roses. She staggered from the smell but couldn't help burying her nose in the flowers and breathing deeply. She was drunk off of the scent of flowers… a part of herself was angrily yelling 'wake up!!!' to her mind but she didn't care. She felt more alive among all of these plants than she did among her fellow nothings. Maybe this was what Marluxia felt, why he spurned most of the contact with the others in favor of his plants. He communicated with things more alive than anything within the walls of Castle Oblivion. A very large flower near the back caught her attention; it was almost iridescent white, streaked with pink, the part in the middle (she couldn't remember what it was called) looked like a heart. Before she could get to the large flower there was a 'clack' from the front of the greenhouse.

She came out of her flower induced haze in an instant. Despite the relative friendly nature of her relationship with Marluxia she was still trespassing in his personal greenhouse. She wildly glanced around, looking for a place to hide… there were no black flowers near her that could conceal her. She resigned herself to discovery and turned to the front of the greenhouse.

Marluxia was already looking at her, "enjoying yourself?"

A knot of nervousness formed in her throat, "…yes, very much."

Marluxia smiled, "good."

She looked at the pink-haired nobody, astonished, "you… you aren't angry?"

Marluxia shrugs, "the sign is more of a formality… especially against Axel. That pyromaniac is also the reason I moved all of my more valuable plants out here."

Relieved, she gestures to the flower that had caught her eye, "like this one?"

Pride beams forth from Marluxia's face, "especially that one. It is a rare plant called a 'love blossom'. Oddly, it is the one plant in here that refuses to listen to me."

She asks somewhat shakily, "…can I touch it?"

Marluxia walks over to her, "I don't see why not… but be gentle."

Marluxia leans over to the blossom of the flower and whispers something she couldn't hear… the plant shakes slightly…

The Graceful Assassin's eyebrows shoot up, "odd… this is the first time it has ever responded to me… but I take that as a yes."

Marluxia takes her hand and slowly guides it over the flower… the plant shakes its leaves and she smells something different. Slightly confused she turns her head to Marluxia… it was like seeing him in an entirely different light. Every feature of him seemed hyper-defined, every movement majestic…

Marluxia wrinkles his nose, "…pheromones… now I know why… Larxene?"

His guest was leaning against him, arms wrapped around his torso. Larxene was looking up at him, starry-eyed. No lust… no animal desire… just pure affection. Her weight caused him to sit on the ground beneath the large petals of the 'love blossom'. Larxene curled up in his arms, completely at peace, and soon fell sound asleep.

He looked up at the plant, "you little devil… now I know why you never spoke until now."

The plant shook, 'it's what I do. You should have known that the moment you brought me here.'

He looked down at Larxene, "well had I known you would use pheromones on Larxene as a temporary 'love fix' I would have kept her away from you."

The flower droops, 'who says that it is only temporary? I work differently than that, she did not attack you in animal passion like she would have had you exposed her to that flower in the back closet.'

He laughed, "yes… the 'succubus'…and you do what exactly?"

The petals curl slightly, 'I only made her aware of her own feelings, what happens from here is up to you.'

He smirked, "and what makes you think I feel the same?"

The plant outright drops a vine onto his shoulder, 'you can't hide anything from me. You not just tossing her aside only proves my assumption.'

He snaps his fingers and a thornless, red rose appears in his hand, "since when did the plant become the gardener?"

The plant did not respond.

He laughed and looked down at Larxene, "blast… flowers have no tact at all. Although I suppose that it is right."

He placed the rose in Larxene's hand… her hand curled around it like a life line.

He leaned back against the walls of the greenhouse, "I think I'll just kill Sora when he gets here. I think I have all that I'll ever need right here."


End file.
